Golden Bells
by lala's world
Summary: Hinata's best friend Sasuke left to go stay with his brother for a couple of years. Before he leaves he gives her a gift. JUST READ! SasukeandHinata pairing
1. Chapter 1

_She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Running, to catch up to her friend before he left. Not caring at all about the branches and thorns cutting into her skin and flesh. All she could think about was getting to the train station before she was too late. As she ran she tripped over the root of a nearby tree. Bump. She fell pretty hard but still all she could think about was getting to the station on time not caring about the throbbing pain in her left leg. No, she thought, I must not give up. And with that she continued to run until finally she made it. She sighed with relief as she spotted him near the bench waiting. He looked like always cool, calm, and collected. She smiled. She fixed herself up before going over to him. Making one last adjustment to her long blue-violet hair she made her move, her lilac eyes set in determination as she got closer. "Sasuke." She said as the black haired boy turned around in surprise. _


	2. Chapter 2

_They didn't say anything, just looked at each other for a long time before Hinata came up and hugged him. Sasuke looked at her. His eyes questioning wondering why she was here or how she came here. He saw the cuts on her legs and saw that she must've come from the woods. He hugged her tighter. Then Sasuke let her go and waited for her to say what she wanted. She stuttered a bit before she got the words out. _

"_I just wanted to tell you goodbye…" she blurted out while looking at the train pulling up towards the station. What she really wanted to say is "I don't want you to go!" but if she said that she knew the tears would come, like how they were trying to now. She harshly blinked them away but it wasn't working and she gave up letting them fall as they may._

_Something cool brushed across her face wiping the tears away. Surprised she looked up at Sasuke's face and saw him crack a smile._

"_Don't be sad, Hinata." He said softly. "I'll come back, just you wait." He ruffled her hair. "Remember best friends for life right." He held out his pinky waiting for her to take it like old times._

"_Yeah" she sniffed and hooked her pinky with his. In the background you could hear the director say "Two minutes before we leave to Idaho, please start boarding the train." He hugged her again. _

"_Feel better now?" he asked_

"_Yeah." She replied _

"_Well I guess I'll better be going." he said I nodded my head yes because I wasn't sure of my voice. "So I brought this for you as a way to find you when I come back." He said and held out two golden bells on a sliver clip in the palm of his hands. Speechless he put it in my wrist. I shook it my head it made a pretty loud sound for something so small it was pretty loud. "See now I'll be able to find you wherever you are." He smiled. "Twenty seconds left." The train director said. _

"_Well I guess I'll see you later." He said and turned around to board the train. _

"_Sasuke wait!" I yelled and with that I ran and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you" I mumbled into his shirt. "Yeah, me too." He whispered and boarded the train. _

_I watched him go for a long time before I turned back to go home. He'll come back I thought._

_3 years later…_

"_BRRINGGGGGG…." The alarm went off waking up a sleepy Hinata. She yawned and pressed the off button on the alarm clock. "EEEhauhf" She said as she stretched. "Time to get ready for school." she thought to herself. She hurried to eat breakfast and took a shower, brushing her hair afterwards which had grown longer during the years past her waist down to her knees almost. She then got dressed putting on the school's uniform a white shirt and black skirt with the school's symbol on the shirt pocket. "Ugh." She said looking at her "unexpected growth" she was glad she could wear her jacket. I would hate all the attention I would get. There was a knock on her door and her little sister, Hanibi was there. "Hinata, TenTen's waiting for you downstairs." Her little sister said. She was like the split image of Hinata except more brash and outspoken. "Okay, coming." She said back. She grabbed her bag and began to leave but almost forgot her bells. "Sasuke." she thought as she put the silver clip in her hair. "I wonder what he's doing now." And with that thought she left to go walk with Ten Ten to school. _


	3. Chapter 3

Two young men stepped off the train as quickly as they could trying to get away from a crazed group of girls. Both of them were strikingly beautiful but one look younger than the other. They both shared the same physical qualities; onyx eyes, jet black hair and pale skin, and the same look of annoyance on their face. All everyone could do was look in awe as they ran towards the exit and out of the station.

"That was close." Itachi said to his younger brother Sasuke as they hurried up and ran out the station. His brother said nothing and sat by a nearby oak tree. "Now all we have to do is wait for our driver who should be here in about ten minutes or less." He told Sasuke and decided to go lean over there near the oak tree along with him.

Itachi looked over at his brother who was peacefully sleeping. "Humph. Guess he didn't sleep well on the train." He thought but who could blame him when you have a crowd of girls asking you for their number and will you go out with me a hundred times. Even glaring didn't work. He thought as he remembered how they all scream how sexy that looked. "Hhae" he sighed.

He looked at Sasuke and remembered how eager he was to come. He was in Sasuke's room trying to find his latest cd that he didn't bother to give back when he came across his desk. On top of all the brawl up papers was a picture of his little brother and a pretty girl with blue-violet hair and lilac eyes, both of them were soaking wet and laughing. "Wow wondered who she is." He thought.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke.

Ignoring his little brother he asked his own question. "Who's that girl in the picture?"

Sasuke looked at it for a while before he answered. "It's my best friend, Hinata."

Itachi leaned against the desk and waited for his brother to continue.

"We were playing around in the park. I was chasing her when she suddenly tripped and fell into the lake."

Flashback

"Ha ha, you'll never get me!" Hinata yelled as she ran away from Sasuke. Both of them were eight at the time and had their own secret base near the lake.

"That's what you think!" he yelled and ran after her. She laughed and ran some more until she tripped over a root sticking from a tree.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she fell in the lake. Sasuke saw and ran after her.

Sasuke took immediate action, jumping into the lake until he saw Hinata standing up with the water to her knees.

"Sasuke my hero!" she said and giggled at the sight of him. Sasuke embarrassed splashed water at her and they played like that before she decided she wanted to take a picture and so they did and sat on the swings drying off while watching the sunset.

End of Flashback

"She decided to take a picture." He added and went back to his original question to Itachi.

"What are you doing in my room?"

And so hearing this story Itachi decided Sasuke needed a break and told him they were going back to Leafville. He had never seen Sasuke packed so fast in his life. It wasn't long before they left and made it here.

"I just hope he finds her" he thought just as a black limo was pulling up and a driver came out.

Itachi woke his brother up and told him they needed to go. He didn't miss the whispered words come from his brother's mouth "Hinata." as they got in the car.

"Hinata get ready, the ball's moving toward you!" shouted Sakura Haruno toward Hinata in the middle of the court. They were in the middle of a volley ball game and were wearing the standard uniform; a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, except Hinata was wearing her jacket and really didn't want to take it off even though it was hot and she was sweating from the heat. "Okay!" she yelled back. Sakura was a very strong, confident, smart, pink haired girl who was not to mention very pretty and popular. Hinata didn't know how she could be friends with her. I mean sure she had a petite frame, soft pale skin, and long blue-violet hair that reached her knees with lilac eyes to match, but she didn't compete with Sakura. She let the thought go as she ran up and spiked the ball over the net, her golden bells ringing, wining the last game points for her team they had won the match. "Woo-Hoo!" her teammates yelled. "Way to go Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully as she hugged Hinata. Their gym teacher walked towards Hinata and gave her his most winning smile and thumbs up. She smiled in return at the gesture and continued to listen to the girl's praise of glory while blushing beet red. She hated being in the spotlight and hoped they would stop soon which they did. As they headed toward the locker room to change, a girl named Sky asked Hinata about her jacket. "Hey aren't you hot in that? She said. "Thank you but no, I'm not." she replied "It's really comfortable." She smiled and continued to walk towards the locker room to change. Ten Ten was waiting for her when she got out of gym so they could walk to lunch together. "I heard someone made the winning shot today!" Ten Ten said all excited. All Hinata could do was blush beat red and hoped that Ten Ten would change the subject. She did and started talking about how she had to do 1000 pushups in Gai's class and how she would be hurting for weeks. They had made it to the lunchroom where she hurried to get in line to get her food and sit down with their friends.

"Hey!" Kiba Inzuka yelled waving joyously to Hinata and Ten Ten as they got closer to him and the group of friends. Kiba was cute with his dark brown hair, his dark brown eyes and his boyish charm he was like the boy-next door but a little reckless. He was like a brother to Hinata and to him she a sister. If anyone hurt her he would most likely kill them as would Neji and Shino all very dear friends to her and treated her with the affection of a younger sister. "Hey Kiba!" She said smiling and said hello to everyone else at the table. Neji was sitting next to Ten Ten both whom were talking animatedly, well Ten Ten was, Neji was just…Neji. With the same colored eyes as Hinata and dark long brown hair and fair skin, he was really beautiful, but his cold and serious personality scared anyone who dared to say it, unless you were of course Hinata. They were cousins and he treated her like the sister he wish he had. He was so kind and sweet that she wished he tried to use that same kindness towards his friends. Oh well she sighed I'll have to make do with what I had. She looked towards her left and saw Shino sitting there next to Kiba listing as he told him about his new video game and how he made it to level five. Everyone was quite happy and Hinata smiled at the sight. Suddenly she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Hinata were sitting at their favorite bench outside by the ice cream shop. Eating their ice cream they were 10 at the time and had no worries as they sat outside in the cool summer sun on this Saturday afternoon. Hinata had cookies n cream ice cream and Sasuke had…Well she didn't know what he had that was why she was asking him his flavor ice cream which wasn't working too well._

_Sasuke, is it chocolate? The little Hyuuga girl asked hoping that this one was the right one_

_Sasuke only nodded his head no. Smirking as he said "You'll never get it, Hinata." This comment only made her want to know it even more and she said all the flavors she could think of._

"_Rocky road, Orange cream sickle, Dulce de leche, Chocolate chip, Strawberry and Banana pudding._

_But the little dark haired Uchiha said no. _

_The little Hyuuga burrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she tried t figure out exactly what_

_flavor ice cream did he have. It was then that she came up with an idea. Smiling the little Hyuuga turned her head towards Sasuke and put her big lilac eyes on him._

_Sasuke didn't like this one bit. He knew she was up to no good when she smiled and now she was_

_directing her big lilac eyes on him, No way he wasn't falling for that not if he had anything to do about it. So when she politely asked him for his ice cream cone he knew he was a through. He couldn't say no even if he wanted too. He knew what she was doing and yet he handed it over without so much as a fight. _

_She licked his ice cream and smiled a big smile. "I know what flavor it is." She sang as she got up from the bench to throw away her napkin from her cone she stopped before Sasuke and said;_

"_I won't tell anyone though; it'll be our little secret." And she held out her pinky and said "Pinky promise." Sasuke just stared but put his pinky on her just the same. Standing up they ran to the park to go play some more before they had to go home._

_End of Flashback _

She blinked and wondered why she thought about that now. He was far away in Idaho right now probably having fun. I wonder… if I get to see him again she continued but quickly made the thought go away. All of this must be occurring because of the heat. Yes the heat. She was feeling pretty hot. Feeling a sweat drop go down her shirt, she decided to take off her jacket forgetting the fact that she had a full figure she wanted to hide. She figured none of her friends would notice seeing as they were chatting away with each other and took off her jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow guys I seriously can't believe it. It's been 5 years...5 years since I've been on this site. I have forgotten all about it in High School because of school, life and my transition to college. (can you believe I'm a junior graphic and interactive communications major now in college) I'm not a writer I love doing it, but i tend to leave it unfinished... I have all these ideas and then I never get to finish, but my goal on my bucket list is to complete 1 story at least this year..and i decided to finish one up. Not any of my Hinata stories because I lost those drafts and documents for the story long ago for it to be continued.. (sorry guys!) but I did a couple of years ago add some poems and stories to wattpad..i'm thinking of finishing up one called The Titanic Sunk, Prince Charming was a fake and yet you're still a Hopeless Romantic and writing a draft for that chapter as we speak. I'll paste the link here. Thank you once again for the support and kind comments hopefully this story will perk your interests.

295948-the-titanic-sunk-prince-charming-was-a-fake-and#!p=1

-Lala


End file.
